muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosita
, Zoe and Rosita.]] Rosita is a turquoise, Spanish-speaking monster who first appeared on Sesame Street in 1991 (Season 23). Hailing from Mexico, her full name is Rosita, la Monstrua de las Cuevas (Rosita, the Monster of the Caves). She is 15 years old,Season 46 press kit and celebrates her birthday on December 7. She is the second bilingual Muppet to ever appear on the show, speaking both English and Spanish. The first was Osvaldo the Grouch. She is good friends with Zoe, Elmo, Telly Monster and Abby Cadabby. Rosita originally had wings attached to her arms, reflecting her original concept design as a fruit bat.Borgenicht, David. Sesame Street Unpaved, 1998. In season 35, she was rebuilt and no longer had wings. In an interview, Rosita claims that her family flew from their cave (near Snuffy's) during a storm, like a flying squirrel, and she lost her wings. Rosita has often presented the Spanish Word of the Day, and features frequently playing her guitar. Rosita has an extended family which includes an abuela and other relatives. Her dad, Ricardo, served in the military and is in a wheelchair due to injuries related to his service. He made his debut with Rosita's mom, Rosa, in the 2007 resource video, Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes. Notes *Rosita was named after one of Carmen Osbahr's best friends in Mexico, and was originally conceived as "a young girl monster proud of her heritage who encounters problems learning English."Apodaca, Rose, "Sesame Street's Newest Resident Is Furry, Affectionate and Latina", Los Angeles Times, January 28, 1993. *In a 1999 episode, Rosita says that Prairie Dawn is her best friend, but in a 2000 episode, she looks for a best friend, eventually settling for Herry Monster. During the 1980s (and as listed in their profiles in The Sesame Street Treasury volumes 6 and 9), it was Herry and Prairie who were often paired as best friends. *Years before Rosita first arrived, Big Bird revealed on his trip to New Mexico that he had made friends with a chicken named Rosita as well. *Rosita is good with history, as well as geography. *Sesame Workshop's digital video database is named after the character."Preserving The Value Of Sesame Street", TVBroadcast.com. Filmography * Sesame Street * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration * Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years * Sesame Street Stays Up Late * Sesame Street All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever! * Don't Forget to Watch the Movie * Lead Away! * Fiesta! * Elmocize * Quiet Time * Elmo Says BOO! * Elmo Saves Christmas * Elmopalooza * A is for Asthma * A Brief History of Motion Pictures * CinderElmo * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Kids' Favorite Songs 2 * Music Works Wonders * Bert & Ernie's Word Play * The Street We Live On * What's the Name of That Song? * Happy, Healthy, Ready for School! * The Get Healthy Now Show * Let's Get Ready! * Abby in Wonderland * Elmo's Christmas Countdown * Being Green * Elmo Loves You * Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes * Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments * Coming Home * When Families Grieve Book appearances * We're Different, We're the Same (1992) * Big Bird Meets the Orchestra (1993) * Around the Corner on Sesame Street (1994) * Bright and Early with Elmo (1994) * Rosita's Block Party (1994) * Rosita's Calico Cat (1994) * Rosita's New Friends (1994) * My Name Is Rosita (1995) * Rosita's Surprise (1995) * Sesame Street Stays Up Late (1995) * Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book (1996) * Elmo's Christmas Colors (1997) * Pumpkin Patch Party (1997) * Baby Party (1998) * It's Not Easy Being Big! (1998) * Clap Your Hands! (2002) * Look and Find Elmo (2002) * Listen to Your Fish (2003) * Brought to You by... Sesame Street! (2004) * Elmo's World: Sports! (2004) * Fun with Friends (2004) * Animal Alphabet (2005) * Boo! (2005) * Let's Compare Sizes (2006) * S is for School! (2006) * Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time (2007) * Big Bigger Biggest (2007) * Elmo & Friends Picture Stories (2007) * Lots of Opposites (2007) * Music Player Storybook (2007) * Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street (2007) * I'm a Helper (2007) * Color Carnival (2008) * Rosita and Elmo Read a Recipe (2008) * Rosita and the Beanstalk (2008) * Storybook ABCs (2008) * What's the Word on the Street? (2008) * Count to 10 (2009) * Love, Elmo (2009) * Busy Friends (2010) * Murray's First Book of Words (2010) * Over on Sesame Street (2012) See also * Sesame Street Monsters Source Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters